Summer of the Raven
by deceptikittylove
Summary: My name is Xavier Raven Summer. After I was ten my life became bad. I was bullied constantly as well as abused twice a week. I'm fifteen now and I can't believe I woke up in the past of a different universe. I want to know: How will I get home? How did I get here? will I want to go back? and most important will I live?


**I am** **not** **going to put in the accent. This is my first Black Butler fanfiction.** **Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

I loved summer in Scotland. It was so beautiful. I loved to look at the large expanse of land so bright and green. I loved to look at all the things that happened in town and to see the castles not up close and personal but from a distance. It's obvious I love the place I grew up in until I was ten. I moved to America to live with my mother and step-father. I hated it. Nobody liked me, they were always mean to me. My father died when I was twelve. I wish he never died because then the beatings wouldn't have happened and I would have been able to see Scotland again. I want to see it again all the beauty and enjoy it but all I can do is draw it.

I have an photographic memory so I remember my life that happened for the last fourteen years. I maybe fifteen but I don't remember what happened from when I was born to my first birthday. I can remember three days after my first birthday to now my fifteenth birthday. My father gave me my name which is Xavier Raven Summer. I refuse to take my step-father's last name and I have everyone call me Raven. I won't respond to my step-father's last name. I like music and art the most.

I did pretty good in school. The school day was just as good as every day. I came home did my homework and helped my mom with the laundry and dinner. "How was your day?" Vera, my older step-sister, asked. " Same as it is every day. Why?" I asked her. "I was just wondering, I saw you smiling around fourth hour." She said. "My math teacher said I was doing very well and now have an A in her class." I said and I could feel everyone glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." My mother responded stiffly. After dinner I went to my room and turned on my music to work on my project for art as it is always the last of my homework.

I made sure the volume was low as the song started to play:

 _On the graves of the ones remembered_  
 _In a desert we call home_  
 _All the slaves of the cold December_  
 _Find a voice to call their own_

 _Stand up we are united_  
 _In the eyes of the greatest storm_  
 _Line up we are ignited_  
 _This world will be reborn in_  
 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _This is new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way_  
 _Like lightning crashes_

 _We'll keep marching on and on and on_  
 _It's new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_

 _Ring a bell so the serpent hears us_  
 _Let her know that we're tried and true_  
 _No the beasts, they won't get near us_  
 _And we're not scared of you_

 _Light 'em up now_  
 _Start the countdown in_  
 _Five, four, three, two, one_  
 _Let's go!_

 _This is new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way_  
 _Like lightning crashes_  
 _We'll keep marching on and on and on_

 _It's new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_

 _Let the eagle fly_  
 _Freedom in the night_  
 _Let the eagle fly_  
 _Legends never die_

 _Five, four, three, two, one_

 _This is new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way_  
 _Like lightning crashes_

 _We'll keep marching on and on and on_  
 _It's new year's day_  
 _So rise from the ashes_

 _Ooh_  
 _So rise from the ashes_

I had finished the project and put it in my backpack and turned off my music and got ready for bed. That's when my step-father came in and started hitting me. I fell unconscious and didn't wake for awhile. When I started to wake up I heard movement, like someone walking towards me and I realized I was laying on something hard. I felt something touch my face so I automatically I opened my eyes and saw a man in front of me who was talking to someone. "Undertaker, what is it?' A voice asked off to my right. "She's not dead."


End file.
